Kiki's Quest
by WitherStorm1n
Summary: Chiron sends Kiki and Nico, children of Hades; Lily and Percy, twin children of Poseidon; Annabeth, daughter of Athena; Selina, daughter of Zeus; Leo, son of Hephaestus and Calypso to Forks Washington, they meet a group of vampires. They receive a prophecy that includes a certain three brothers and the Witch Twins from a town called Volterra, what will happen? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

****Italics is Ancient Greek**

 **Kiko's POV**

I was moving to Forks, Washington; the rainiest place on earth with my cousin/best friend Lily, her twin brother, Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth, and my other best friend Selina. Why? I have no idea. Zeus had granted us a temporary pardon and was allowing us to fly on a plane to Forks. I really didn't want to, and neither did Percy and Lily. Selina was forcing us to though.

"Come on, it'll be fine! Dad says he won't blast us out of the sky!"

"Very reassuring, Lina. I am the daughter of HADES. And Percy and Lily are the children of Poseidon! We are NOT getting onto that metal death trap." I told her. But, we ended up getting on after she threatened to zap us.

"Hello everybody! This is your captain speaking, we are experiencing some minor turbulence. Please buckle up your seatbelts and sit tight." Said a voice through the intercom. I looked to the side and saw Percy and Lily in identical positions. Sitting up straight, seatbelts on, eyes wide with fear and the armrests creaking from their hold. I was imitating them too. We three stayed that way for the whole flight. When we landed, Selina had to pry our hands off the armrests. We stumbled out, and got into the car that the camp had supplied. We drove into a forested area and followed directions. We drove down a dirt driveway and saw a beautiful house. We walked in and gasped. There was a living room with a TV, Xbox, Wii and PlayStation with a ton of games. There was a kitchen/dining area with a sacrificial flame for our food burning. The dishes were the magic kind from Camp. There was mini armoury downstairs too. We went upstairs and there were five bedrooms. We looked on the doors and saw some plaques with our names in ancient Greek on the doors. We went into our rooms and gasped. Each had a big window with a crystal hanging in it. There was a desk in each room with a monster-proof laptop and a pouch of golden drachmas. Each of our rooms was in a different colour scheme, mine being dark purple and black. We all unpacked then went downstairs for a meeting. Percy was already looking at the video games in the living room. I sat down on a couch with Annabeth and Lily. Selina sat in an armchair across from us.

"So guys, now that we're all moved in, what do we do?" I asked.

"Well, I've enrolled us all in the local high school under the last name Demi. We start tomorrow" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, I know that you're an Athena kid, but why do we have to go to school?" Percy whined.

"Because we missed a lot of it because of the giant war. We should finish school and graduate, which is a requirement of the college in New Rome. Also, people would get suspicious if we didn't. Who knows, maybe we'll find the people that we're looking for at the school." Annabeth replied. We all sighed. Once Annabeth had made up her mind, there was no changing it.

"You guys, can we order pizza?" Lily asked. We all agreed that we should celebrate our first day with pizza and a movie night before bed. Surprisingly, I didn't have any nightmares. That was rare. Although, I did have this weird dream where I was walking in the forest and saw red eyes and golden eyes and black eyes watching me. I shook the dream off, thinking that it was probably a pizza-induced dream of madness. We decided to walk to school since it was barely raining. I put on a long-sleeved shirt that said "Rock and Roll Isn't Dead. You Are", a black hoodie, ripped black skinny jeans and some black runners. I wore my camp necklace with some charms from my dad. There was a sword charm that turned into an actual sword, a bow and arrow charm that turned into an actual bow and a quiver of arrows, a charm of two smaller swords that turned into actual swords and a dagger charm that turned into an actual dagger. Percy had his pen, Riptide; Lily had some pencils that turned into knives, Annabeth had some owl earrings that turned into daggers, and Selina had a charm bracelet that had charms that were similar to mine and a charm that turned into her shield. We all set off, and surprise, surprise, there were monsters. Luckily, we were able to quickly turn them into dust. We reached the school and went to the office.

"Hi, I'm Selina. This is Kiki, Percy, Annabeth and Lily. We're the new students from Long Island." Selina said.

"Welcome to Forks! Here are the schedules to your classes, all together like your guardian specified, and a paper for each of you. Get each of your teachers to sign it then return it at the end of class. Have a good day!" The secretary said. Percy and Annabeth held hands and we headed to our first class. I couldn't stop humming "We're off to see the wizard" the whole way until Lily glared at me. I stopped. We walked into our first class, English.

"Hi! We're the new students!" Annabeth said to the teacher, Mr. Berget. Luckily, we didn't have to introduce ourselves. We walked to the empty desks. They were by a girl with gorgeous blonde hair, a girl with really short hair that looked like a pixie and a boy with bronze hair. They all had golden eyes and were crazy beautiful. We sat down and I passed a note to Annabeth. We had decided that we would write notes in Ancient Greek.

 _You think they're monsters? –K_

 _I don't know. They aren't giving off the right vibe. But the eyes and beauty? Suspicious. –A_

 _What should we do? Want me to stab him with a pencil? ;) –L_

 _Let's just wait until we know for sure. Want to corner them after school? –P_

 _I don't know. Let's talk about it at lunch. –S_

"Ms. Demi, could you please read the quote on the board out?" Mr. Begnet asked.

"Which one of us?" I asked.

"You." He replied. I looked at the board and tried to read it, but the letters all swirled around. Stupid dyslexia.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I said.

"What do you mean? Annabeth, you read it!" He replied. The same thing happened. He proceeded to ask all of us demigods. When none of us could answer him, he sent us all to the office for "failure to participate in class" but we were back in five minutes with a note that said "The Demi children will not be punished. They have dyslexia, and they cannot read the board due to this condition. Please see me after school.

-Principal Devon"

We handed him the note then went and sat down. The rest of the classes were pretty uneventful after that, if you didn't count everybody staring at us. There wasn't even a monster attack. Soon, it was time for lunch.

 _Look, more of the monsters. They look lonely, want to join them? –P_

 _Why not? Have your weapons at the ready though. –S_

 _I want to go on record and say that if we die, I told you so. Let's do it. –A_

 _Ready? –L_

 _Yes. Let us go to our glorious death! –K_

We walked up to the table and pulled up some chairs. We sat down and everybody stared at us. That is, until we gave them the "Death Glare".

"Hi, I'm Kiko, this is Selina, Lily, Percy and Annabeth. Who are you?" I asked. They stared. The one with the bronze hair was making a face like he was constipated.

"I'm Alice! This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Nessie, and Bella!" The pixie one said. While she was talking, I was laying my pencils out on the table. I decided to be blunt.

" _What are you? And why are you here?"_ I asked in Ancient Greece. They all looked confused.

 _Not monsters. Well, not Greek monsters. What do you think they are? –K_

 _I don't know. Maybe they are humans? I don't see any Mist. –S_

 _I don't think so. What about their eyes? –A_

 _No idea. Operation Stalk the freaky… Whatever they are? –P_

 _YES! –L_

 _Ok then. Let's ask them some questions about themselves. Like their eyes. And body temperature. :) –S_

"So, you guys are all brothers and sisters?" Selina asked.

"We're all adopted siblings. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, Bella, Nessie and Alice are biological sisters, and me and Emmett are biological brothers." Edward answered.

"So, why do you guys all have pale skin and freaky eyes?" Percy asked.

"It's a coincidence." Edward growled.

"And it's also a coincidence that you all have cold skin?" Lily added.

"Why are you even sitting here?" He countered. I was getting an overwhelming sensation of death. I decided to take a guess.

"Because you interest us. We know that you're dangerous, that's why we were sent here after all, to deal with the… Monster situation." I said. Annabeth fist bumped me under the table. Demigods 1, Cullens 0.

"You had better come with us. We can continue this discussion elsewhere." Edward growled. I looked at my companions. They nodded. We all stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving our stuff behind. The Cullens got into their vehicles and we followed in ours. We passed our house and in a few minutes we turned down a dirt driveway and came across a huge house, even bigger than ours.

 _Be ready guys. I sense more of them. –K_

We got out of our car, each of us ready to pull out our weapons at the first sign of them attacking. Suddenly, there was a growl. I turned around.

 _Aww, Styx. Empousa. Really? –K_

 _I know, I hate them. Do you think that there's enough of them? –L_

 _Nah. Although, you have to admit, tem of them is a bit overkill. –P_

We pulled out our weapons and faced them. We circled each other, until they made the first move. One of them pounced, and all Hades broke loose. Long story short, there were ten piles of dust on the ground when we were done. The Cullens looked shocked. We turned around and I stumbled. I looked down at my leg and saw a giant cut. One of the Cullens, Jasper, ran faster than any human should be able to into the house. A few seconds later, another one came out with a first aid kit. I held out one of my swords in a defensive position. All around me, I saw the rest of us doing the same thing.

 _What do we do? –A_

 _Want me to shock them into next week? –S_

 _Wait. Let me try to talk to them. Chiron did say we would find allies here, maybe this is them. –K_

"That's close enough. You can stop right there, Cullen." I said. He looked shocked, and put the first aid kit down.

"We just want to help. Your leg is hurt, you need to go to the hospital. I can help you, I'm a doctor." He said.

"I'm fine. Now, what are you? You aren't human and give off an aura of death. You move way to fast, have golden eyes and skin that is cold and pale." I replied.

"What do you mean? Please, let me help you. I promise that we won't hurt you." He said.

"Swear it on the River Styx. If you do, then you can't break it or you'll die. And I mean really die, not whatever you are right now." I said. They all swore on the River Styx and thunder rumbled in the sky, signalling the oath had been accepted. I sat down, and Annabeth pulled out a flask. The Cullen with the first aid kit came closer.

"That's going to need stitches. We need to get you to a hospital right now." The Cullen said. I laughed.

"This? This is nothing. You can put the first aid kit away pal, I'll be fine in a few minutes." I said. Annabeth went to pour it onto the wound, but the Cullen grabbed her hand.

"You shouldn't be putting anything on it. It'll get infected."

"Let. Go. Of. My. Girlfriend's. Hand. Now." Percy said. The ground started shaking, and I had a feeling that their plumbing was broken. Carlisle let go and she poured the contents onto my leg. I sighed as it worked its magic. Annabeth handed me a piece of ambrosia and I ate it. It tasted like black licorice, my favorite. The Cullens looked shocked as the cut on my leg healed before their very own eyes. I looked at them.

"Soo…. You didn't see anything?" I asked hopefully. Edward shook his head at me.

"You guys have heard the Greek myths, right?" They nodded. "Well, they're all true."

 **And… First chapter! Yay! You might see another one today or tomorrow, since my mind is literally unable to think of anything but this story right now. So ya… That isn't weird at all. See you guys later!**

 **-Wither (::)(::)(::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time…**

 _Aww, Styx. Empousa. Really? –K_

 _I know, I hate them. Do you think that there's enough of them? –L_

 _Nah. Although, you have to admit, ten of them is a bit overkill. –P_

"Soo…. You didn't see anything?" I asked hopefully. Edward shook his head at me.

"You guys have heard the Greek myths, right?" They nodded. "Well, they're all true."

 **Edward's POV**

I was shocked. I wasn't sure whether to believe them or not. The others were thinking the same things. I tried to get a read on the demigods but couldn't. It was really blurry and I couldn't get much. I realized I was making a face.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"I can't read your mind. It's weird, different than Bella." I replied. We had told them all about who we are, what we do, yada, yada, yada. Percy glared at me.

"You want to hear my thoughts? Go right ahead." He said. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and shivered, then I suddenly got some thoughts from him. I gasped. I collapsed and shook from the pain of the thoughts. Suddenly, it stopped. I looked at Percy and saw him shaky and pale. All I said was "How?" My family stared at me. "He has gone through… through… Through Tartarus. For eighteen days and gone through two wars." I told them. Percy glared at me, so did Annabeth and Lily.

"We should be going now. Thank you for your hospitality. We'll see you tomorrow." Selina said, clearly annoyed.

 **Kiki's POV**

As we were walking to our house, I saw a bronze dragon flying through the sky.

"Leo!" I cried. We all smiled and followed the dragon. We arrived at our house just in time to see Leo land.

"Hey guys! The super-hot Mcshizzle has arrived! Sadly though, I bring bad news. But to make up for it, I brought Skittles!" Leo said. He turned around and helped a person off of his dragon, Festus. I grinned. It was Calypso! We all hugged and greeted each other, then went inside. Three more bedrooms had appeared and three more chairs had appeared too. The house must be magical. But, if there was three more bedrooms that meant that one more person was coming. Just as I was about to ask, the shadows in the corner of the room converged and Nico appeared. I was so happy!

"Nico! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Chiron said you found ten vampires. Thought you would need backup. Also, Rachel had a prophecy that included all of us in here." He replied. We all groaned. ANOTHER prophecy?

"What's the prophecy, Nico?" I asked him.

 _The heroes of Greece_

 _Shall sail to the lands of the blood drinkers_

 _Who keep the peace_

 _The brothers and Witch Twins_

 _Shall take a final stand with the heroes_

 _For the side that wins_

 _Is the side that shall lose_

 _-N_

We stared, shocked.

"Well then, let's go ask the Cullens. They're vampires, maybe they can help us." I said. We all walked to the Cullen's house, which was only ten minutes away. The whole time we were walking, I was telling Leo that he was not allowed to use fire at the Cullen's. Finally, we were there. We went up to the door and knocked. Carlisle opened it, and frowned.

"Back already? And why are there three more of you?" he asked.

"It's really important, and we need your help. Our oracle just issued a prophecy that includes vampires and we need to ask you some questions. Is that ok?" I asked him. He nodded and let us in. We went to the living room, and everybody was already there.

"Hey guys! This is Leo, Nico and Calypso. We really need your help, we were just issued a prophecy telling us to travel to Italy. It mentioned vampires, three brothers and the Witch Twins. Any ideas?" I asked. They looked at us in horror.

"Your prophecy talks about the Volturi, the royalty of the vampire world. It is led by three brothers, Aro, Caius and Marcus. And two of the most feared members, Alec and Jane, are often referred to as the Witch Twins." Bella told us. Renesmee came up to me and showed me the ones we were talking about. Nico had a creepy grin on his face.

"Aro, Caius and Marcus? My dad mentioned them before. They annoy him, seeing as they don't die. I think that it's time we paid them a visit." Nico said. Leo grinned.

"I'll build a mode of transportation. It won't take me long. I've just got to make Festus bigger since he's hollow, add the essentials and Voila! Instant ship for fifteen people with room to spare! It'll be ready in three days." Leo said. We all grinned. We knew that if we bribed him with Skittles it would be done by dinner time tomorrow. When I went to bed, I had a weird dream. I was standing in a throne room and saw three vampires with papery skin sitting in thrones. Above each, there was a symbol. I recognized the vampires, they were the leaders of the Volturi. Aro had the symbol of Zeus above his head, Caius had the symbol of Hades above his head and Marcus had the symbol of Poseidon above his head.

 *****Time Skip*****

The ship was ready. We were all packed and ready to go. The Cullens had given us advice and told us how to find them. We all boarded the ship, ready for a two day long flight.

 *****Time Skip*****

We were approaching Volterra. The day was cloudy, which was good. It'd be easier to find a member of the Volturi Guard on a day like this. Leo landed just outside the walls of the city and we got off. We climbed over the walls then followed Nico as he used his powers to track down dead things. It took us an hour, but we found a guy who was really muscular. Felix. We walked up to him and Nico tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me vampire, but we came to meet Aro, Caius and Marcus. Could you show us the way?" Nico asked. He glared at the vampire. The vampire looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What my brother is trying to say is that you should take us to see Aro, Caius and Marcus or we will kill you." I said. Nico smirked. After a little bit longer, Felix finally took us to see the three brothers. He took us in through the visitor's entrance and to a set of huge doors. He knocked, then opened them and led us inside. Annabeth marvelled at the architecture while I grabbed onto Nico. The sense of death in this room was overwhelming.

"Felix, why did you bring eight teenagers into our castle?" The one vampire sitting in the throne in the middle said. He must be Aro. Felix went up to him and held his hand for a second. Aro looked confused.

"How do you know of us?" He asked.

"We met some friends, cornered them and threatened to kill them unless they told us what they were. Don't worry, we won't tell." I said. Aro looked even more confused. Suddenly, something banged on the doors.

"Aw Styx. Really? We're here for less than two hours and a monster found us already? Come on, that has to be a new record." Percy complained. The doors burst open and in came a drakon. We pulled out our weapons. Selina stomped her foot and hit the monster with a lightning bolt. Percy and Lily were working together to cause a mild earthquake, and Nico was chanting in ancient Greek. He summoned a skeletal army and the drakon was dust in a matter of minutes. We turned towards the vampires.

"Sorry about that. I'm Kiki. This is my brother Nico and my friends Leo, Calypso, Annabeth, Percy, Lily and Selina. I'm guessing that you three know what that was?" I asked. Aro looked shocked.

"Are you… Are you demigods?" He asked. All of the vampires except for Aro Caius and Marcus looked confused. I mock bowed.

"At your service! Kiki, daughter of Hades, slayer of the furies, bearer of the curse of the River Styx, warrior of the second Titan war and warrior of the second giant war, survivor of Tartarus, slayer of the giant Ephialtes." I said. The look on Aro's face was priceless.

"Are all of you demigods?"

"Yep. I'll let them introduce themselves."

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, traverser of the labyrinth, warrior of the second giant war, warrior of the second titan war, survivor of Tartarus."

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, slayer of the minotaur, retriever of the master bolt, retriever of the golden fleece, traversed the labyrinth, bathed in the River Styx, held the sky, defeated Ares in a swordfight at age twelve, rescuer of Thanatos, warrior of the second titan war, warrior of the second giant war."

(I'm just going to skip the rest of the introductions. Shhh, don't tell Leo!)

I stepped forward and addressed Aro. "And let me guess. Aro, son of Zeus." Then I addressed the other two. "And let's see, Caius, son of Hades and Marcus, son of Poseidon." They looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Aro asked.

"Dream vision. But that's not important. We need your help. We've been issued a prophecy that includes you three and the Witch Twins. Nico, would you mind reciting it? Ancient Greek please, we don't want anybody who isn't a part of this to hear it." I asked. Nico stepped forward.

 _The heroes of Greece_

 _Shall sail to the lands of the blood drinkers_

 _Who keep the peace_

 _The brothers and Witch Twins_

 _Shall take a final stand with the heroes_

 _For the side that wins_

 _Is the side that shall lose_

 _-N_

Aro looked shocked.

"Everyone apart from Jane and Alec please leave." He said. Jane and Alec looked confused.

"Master, what is going on?" Jane asked.

"Well, you know how we're from Ancient Greece? Well, all of our myths are true. Including the ones about gods coming to earth and having children. These children were half god, half human, hence the name demigod. Me, Caius and Marcus are demigods, as well as these people here. They have come to seek aid on their quest, and we must help them." Aro explained. Then he looked at me. "Any idea of the enemy that we're facing?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. It's not the titans, Calypso would know. It's not Gaea, or as we call her, Queen Dirt face, because Leo killed her about a year ago. So, it could be pretty much anyone. You have any ideas?" I told him.

"I don't know. Maybe if we dissected the prophecy?"

"Sure. But first, are you coming or not?"

"We'll come. It's been way to long since we had a quest."

"Great! We have a ship parked just outside the city. Nico, Leo, could you go get it? There's a garden on the left side of the castle where you can land it." Aro summoned Felix and Demetri.

"Felix, Demetri, you two are in charge while me, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec are gone. I don't know how long we'll be gone, all I know is that it is something that must be done." Aro told them. They looked confused, but agreed. Nico appeared beside me and I jumped. "Nico! I told you to stop that!" I scolded him. He rolled his eyes.

"The ship is ready. Leo said to come get you, and to say that there is no need for the vampires to pack anything. There are cups made especially for them because they can fill with blood." Nico said. I looked at the vampires and they stood up. Nico led us to the ship, and we all boarded. I led them to the main meeting room and handed them each a cup.

"These are your cups. They will fill with blood and you can specify the blood type if you want. Just don't lose them because they're the only ones we have. Just tell the cup what you want in your mind."


End file.
